


John Sheppard - Profile

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Photoshop, Puddlejumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was trying something out as part of a challenge thing. It's John and a puddle jumper. I'm torn on how I feel about it but I'm archiving it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard - Profile

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
